


Abusive

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dark, Drinking, F/M, Hair-pulling, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Self-Harm, Sex, Slut Shaming, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Rosalina Park is your average 18 year old and suicidal teenager. In and out of suicide circles, suicide watch. She's a mess. Her close friends are always there for her, Brendon and Dallon. Then there's your messed up, anxious, self harming 24 year old Josh Dun.Life is somewhat treating him okay, he has a job, money, a devoted friend, Tyler Joseph. But his mind won't let him live in peace. Josh's demons are constantly on his mind when he isn't controlling his thoughts.Rosalina has come out of a relationship with her friend Brendon, things didn't work out but they're okay, I guess Brendon wasn't made for a woman's love, but maybe Rosalina was made for someone else's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop uploading xD my mind just pops ups crazy new ideas everyday, I've literally let most of them go, but I liked the idea of this one.

Rosalina shuffled in her bed as her phone on the bed side table repeatedly chimed. It was already 1pm. Her sleeping habits were atrocious, as was her eating habits.

Rosalina was hardly looking after herself. It had been a week since Brendon broke up with her. It would be a lie if she said it didn't hurt. 

Of course it hurt, he made her feel like the only girl in the world, but when it came to being intimate, Brendon was the one to keep his eyes open, he was the one to pull away, the one to deny any other contact.

Rosalina didn't understand why. Was she ugly? Was she too clingy? The thoughts stuck to her day and night and every other second in the day.

She missed him, he was her first ever real love. Though the time they were together, she remained innocent, Rosalina still had her virginity. She was proud and didn't care what others thought about her. But somewhere, deep inside, she was convinced that she would lose it to Brendon, yet again her mind betrayed her.

Rosalina groaned as she sat up and shut off her phone. There was no sun today, just dark looming clouds and the bitter cold wind. 

She cursed when she realised what had happened last night. Her mind took over a little, well to the point where she had cut herself and bled.

It hurt, she knew, but it was a distraction from grief. Rosalina hadn't seen Brendon in a week. She was so grateful to have used the time to avoid him. 

Surely, she'd be fired from her job now. After a muffled "fucks sake" under her breath, the teenager got up from the creaky bed and entered the shower.

Rosalina lived alone, she had no parents, no siblings, no family. Or so she did, but she was unable to know who they were. Rosalina was told that she was found on the door step of a children's home. Social services looked out for her until she reached sixteen.

Even back in the house, she would cut herself. The boys were inappropriate, the girls were just as bad and like I said, it was a distraction from grief. 

One day it went too far and Rosalina decided it was the end for her. The girl formed a noose and stood in the back garden of the care home, out of sight of all residents and then tried to take her life. Obviously, she was found and place in a hospital on suicide watch.

She was sent to various of talk circles and this was where she met Brendon and Dallon. They became her best friends and she ran away from the home and decided to live with them. 

She had a job, a new apartment, it wasn't high class, but it was fairly okay. Brendon asked her to he his girl and life couldn't have gotten any better.

That was until a week ago when her heart was smashed into a million tiny pieces. She didn't understand why Brendon played such a cruel joke on her. It was her mind feeding her this poison, she knew it wasn't his fault, there was just something he couldn't understand.

Rosalina knew she couldn't hate Brendon for it, he was there for her when she was at her lowest.

After cleaning herself, Rosalina threw on some skinny jeans, a vest top a black hoodie and then some flat shoes.

Rosalina had slightly become uninterested by fashion since she and Brendon broke up. She told herself "there's no point in dressing pretty if you've got no one to dress for."

The girl headed out, only to realise how cold it really was. She needed to buy a new coat and right now, Rosalina was low on money, she knew she would be behind on rent and so she really needed to find a job.

Her phone began to ring in her pocket and she begrudgingly pulled it out. It was Dallon. Rosalina loved Dallon as much as Brendon, but he was more like a protective brother. She wanted to hear him after such a long time.

"Rosalina, oh my gosh! How are you? Are you okay? I didn't think you'd answer my call?" 

She coughed, removing any kind of rasp in her throat.

"I uhh, I'm okay, just heading out." She states.

"Will you please meet me up?" He asks almost desperately.

"Sure." 

When she hangs up, her phone pings and a message from Dallon arrives. Following the given address, she arrives at a small coffee shop. There he is, Dallon, looking around and tapping his finger on the desk, awaiting his friends arrival.

"Rosalina." He calls, noticing her entering. His arms wrap around her body almost immediately and slowly she returns the hug too.

"How have you been Lina, I haven't seen you for so long. I tried contacting you and knocking for you, but you never replied. Brendon tried to contact you and he had no success either. He won't even leave the apartment or his bed for that matter." Dallon states.

Rosalina perks up to the mention of her ex. He's suffering too, good he deserves to, she thinks. No this is Brendon, the guy who saved her from a care home.

"I-is he okay?" She speaks, hoping he didn't take anything far like she did.

"Some what, he hasn't cut himself or tried to kill himself, but he is starving himself greatly." 

That's where Rosalina's stomach kicks in, making the weirdest and mangled noises ever, she was pretty sure the surrounding tables could hear the gutteral churn.

"Shit! That was intense." Dallon states and calls for a waitress. "What are you doing?" Rosalina asks sitting up. 

"I'm not going to allow you to torture yourself, Rosalina, you can't do this to yourself." He says taking her hand.

"And I won't allow you to spend money on me, I'm nothing, let me just die, I don't need your help, it just proves I'm weak." It comes out a little more aggressive than it should but Dallon understands.

"Listen to me Rosalina, I love you, you are my little sister, I've classed you as my sister since the day I met you, when I realised you were a broken soul searching for refuge and I felt it was my job to watch over you. I understand, I couldn't look out for my own family, but please give me the right to look out for you." 

Rosalina is crying into her sleeve and Dallon moves his chair around so he can hug her tightly. Make her feel as if someone in the world cares for her.

Rosalina gave him the permission to look out for her. She loved Dallon since the day she met him. He felt like family and she appreciated him a lot.

"Dallon." Her voice croaks.

He smiles at her. "Yeah, what's up?" 

"I'm sorry I didn't try to contact you at all, I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm such a selfish person." He cut her off.

"Rosalina, you are one of the most genuine and loving people I know, why do you think I care for you so much. I understand why you did what you did. You needed time and I respect that, but if you ever tried to end your life then I don't know what I'd do, i'd feel betrayed, i wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Her mouth quivers but she smiles through it all.

"Thank you Dallon." She says. "No worries."

The food arrives finally. Rosalina has a pancake stack and another plate some toast and eggs. Beside that stands a large up of mocha.

Dallon gets himself a full English breakfast and some coffee.

"I remember how you eat these." He says with a grin. Dallon picks up the maple syrup and pours it literally almost all over her pancakes. Rosalina smiles.

"You know me so well Dallon." 

The two just talked about random topics whilst they ate and laughed a few here and there, until the topic changed to work.

"I'm pretty sure I'm fired now. I didn't appear for a week." She twiddles her fork.

Dallon looks up slightly as if he's thinking. "Hmm, I have a friend who needs employees, do you mind working inside a music shop?" he asks, hoping for a positive reply.

"I don't mind as long as I get paid."


	2. New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon helps Rosalina get a job, Tyler, Josh and Brendon make appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter :P

After paying, Dallon and Rosalina left the coffee shop and headed out into a black car. 

Dallon was the richest out of the three. His parents gave him money all the time, he had one shop in his name.

"Trust me you'll like this place, two of my good friends work here." he says watching Rosalina put on her seat belt.

In around a 10 minute drive, they reached their destination and Dallon parked. Rosalina scoped the area and saw a music store not far from the car.

"That it?" She asked. Dallon smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys." Dallon greets as he enters, Rosalina hiding behind him.

"Dall, what's up man?" A black haired male walks up to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Nothing much, Ty. Long time no see." 

The other male with the bright pink hair steps forward. Rosalina notices a tattoo on his right arm. 

"Good to see you Dallon, it's been a long time, we should catch up." The bright haired male stated.

"Sure thing Josh but first I need to land Rosalina a job." Dallon replied. Rosalina watched as Dallon moved aside and presented her to the two men.

Her eyes met Josh's, a sparkle of something flashed in his eyes and her words got stuck in her throat.

"Hi Rosalina, I'm Tyler." The black haired male said, extending a hand. "H-hi, Tyler." She says awkwardly, peeking over at Josh. 

Dallon and Tyler notice and raise their eyebrows at each other. "Errmm hmm." Dallon coughs, knocking the two back into the real world.

"So I was wondering since you guys need another set of hands, you could consider taking up Rosalina here." 

"That'd be great, I think the boss will be happy. All our candidates so far have been trash, so you'll make it here easy." Tyler dictated, winking at the female.

The boss arrived a few minutes after and interviewed Rosalina whilst the guys chilled in the store.

"I'm glad to have you on board, you'll make a great employee." The boss states smiling and pats Rosalina on the back.

"Feeling stress free yet?" Dallon asked her. "Getting there."

|-/ \\-|

Dallon and Rosalina had left the store, leaving Josh at a loss for words.

"And I was like kid if you're gonna piss on the drums-" Tyler was saying but noticing his friend not paying attention.

"Earth to Joshua Dun." He says waving a hand in his face.

"Huh? What?" Josh said breaking out of his trance.

"What's on your mind bro?" Tyler asks, with a smile that won't leave his face. 

"I uh, I keep thinking I left the stove on in my apartment." He fibs.

The taller male smirked. "What?" Josh asks innocently. "Nothing." He says, getting back to work.

|-/ \\-| 

"Will Brendon want to see me?" Rosalina asked, worried.

"To be honest, I think you're the only one who can pull him out of his state." Dallon said with some hope.

He unlocked the apartment door and entered, everything was so immaculate. It was amazing how the man single handedly kept this place so tidy, probably no thanks to Brendon.

"Is he in his room?" She asked, scratching her head.

"Yeah, I dunno if he's awake or anything." Rosalina nodded and headed towards his room. The door was shut.

"Brendon?" Rosalina asked, knocking three times. There was no reply.

"It's Rosalina, I get if you don't wanna talk to me." 

There was a noise from the inside, then the door swung open revealing Brendon in his boxers and a bath robe.

"Rosalina." He said. The girl was too mesmerised by his body, she blushed.

"Oh gosh, I missed you so much." He said engulfing her into a hug and began to sob on her shoulder.

"I hurt you and I'm such an asshole for it. I hope you can forgive me Rosalina. I tried to talk to you, I even appeared at your place a few times but you didn't answer, I just wanted to kill myself for breaking your heart." He stated, sniffling.

Rosalina felt her words choke her in her throat.

"It's all good Brendon, I'm fine, I wanna make sure you're okay, Dallon told me you locked yourself away, I'm sorry that you did that. I'm such a bad person." She sniffles herself.

Brendon instantly pulls away and wipes her tears.

"You're an amazing person Rosalina and I wouldn't change you for the world." Brendon said and kissed her forehead.

|-/ \\-|

"So what did you think?" Tyler asked, as he finished playing the keyboard.

Josh snapped out of it again and turned to Tyler.

"It was amazing bro, I'm so jealous of your skills." The pink male stated and smiled at his friend.

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "You idiot, I didn't even play anything I was just mashing the keys." Tyler broke into laughter.

"It's her isn't it?" Tyler asked biting his lip.

"Who?" Josh asked, trying to act innocent.

"J, you know who, Rosalinas on your mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this haha. I hope you like, leave kudos and comments. For the guests, hello, thanks for leaving kudos hehe. You're pretty awesome. I'll get some Brendon and Twenty One Pilots in the next chapter.
> 
> Please forgive any grammar mistakes, I type too fast to realise what I'm doing but I do go back to edit those, God Bless you all <3 :D
> 
> Stay alive and stay street |-/


End file.
